


【米英】庭園深處／Into The Garden

by Ken_Douglus



Series: 【USUK：Alongside】 [60]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Love Stories, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:41:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29790708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ken_Douglus/pseuds/Ken_Douglus
Summary: ※ 國設米英「幸好那個時候，是我找到了你。」「……也就你能找到那種地方了吧。」「畢竟對象可是狡猾又擅長躲藏的英國，英雄不特地出場可不行。」「……我也很慶幸，是你找到了我。」英國這麽説著，臉上的表情平靜。「你啊，要是能早個幾十年承認就好了。」美國眯起眼睛，是比剛才更明亮的神色。－兩人能這樣碰觸著、擁抱著，他能聼到美國快樂或不快樂的聲音，能感受對方的擁抱和體溫，可以掃去對方頭髮上的水珠和塵埃，他已經感到滿足。在這裡他只是擁有很多回憶的英國人亞瑟.柯克蘭，而對方只是擁有很多回憶的美國人阿爾弗雷德.F.瓊斯。他們是相愛的。－佔據你的回憶你的生活和你的心，這可是只有我才擁有的特權啊。他這麽想著，將英國人往下拉進自己懷裏，他們身下的木凳又往下陷了幾分。英國人笑著閉上眼睛，瞳色如天空一般的青年溫柔地親吻了他。他們共同呼吸，擁抱彼此。
Relationships: America/England (Hetalia)
Series: 【USUK：Alongside】 [60]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1581493
Kudos: 8





	【米英】庭園深處／Into The Garden

**庭園深處／Into The Garden**

「啪嚓，啪嚓。」

英國蹲在地上，正用迷你鐮刀認真地為面前的農作物去除雜草，他身上那件算不上美觀但很實用的防水圍裙已經沾上了不少泥。

持續一上午的陣雨總算過去了，太陽只略略露了頭，在這樣的初春時節，連遮陽的稻草帽也不需要。

和他衆多的國民相似，在庭園花卉區的外沿開拓出一小片農田，毫無疑問地成爲英國去年底起增加的樂趣。

他涉獵園藝已經很多年——真正意義上的「很多年」，但在種植農作物方面則是新手，因此選了最基本的品種作爲入門，比如青椒和番茄，還有長速快的生菜和黃瓜。這些植物前幾個星期開始陸續開花，到了這幾天，英國人每天的餐飲中已經能加上一點他親手栽種、又無需什麽複雜烹飪技能的蔬菜了，爲此他還是挺驕傲的。畢竟他的參照對象從來不是西班牙或葡萄牙那些農作高手，總能將自家庭園倒騰得滿滿當當堪比菜園。

這樣就挺好的了。

「嗨！你有空嗎？」美國洪亮的嗓門穿透了寧靜的庭園。

英國抬起手背擦掉額上沁出的汗，回頭看見高個子青年正站在小農田的外沿，嘴上叼著把銀勺子，手上抱著一大桶冰淇淋，毫無顧忌地大快朵頤。

英國人挑了挑眉，回答：「不算很忙。」

「要吃冰淇淋嗎？」

「暫時不了，謝謝。」

「那正好。」

「……？」英國這才站起身，疑惑地看著他。

美國人把冰淇淋桶放在手邊的置物櫃上，伸手捻了捻額前的頭髮：「幫我剪頭髮吧，有點長了。」

「……你自己明明會剪。」

「你的手藝更好嘛。」年輕國家笑得一臉爽朗，顯然對於打斷年長國家的作業毫無悔意。

「……哼，」年長國家的臉上飛快地閃過一絲得意神色，「往回走，玫瑰花叢後面的那個立櫃，最下面那層有個工具箱——不帶花朵圖案的那個。」偶爾丟三落四的英國人對興趣範圍的事情卻總是記得精準。

美國按他的指令行動，很快就在十幾米外的櫃子裡找到了個外形樸素的棕色工具箱。打開來是各種小型工具，包括錘子和剪刀，居然連針綫和梳子都有。他隨手拉開下面的夾層，摸到個觸感有些軟的物件，拿出來一看，是跟上述那些實用工具最不相稱的一項。

「工具箱裡有個筆記本。」他將那個有著皮質封面的本子舉了起來，朝遠處的英國招手，「看起來挺舊的，園藝筆記嗎？」

英國眯著眼睛看了一會仍是看不清，索性起身捶了捶腰，小跑到美國身邊來。

他摘下園藝用的手套，雙手在圍裙上擦了擦才翻開那個筆記本: 「啊……原來落在這個工具箱裡了啊。」

美國順勢凑了過來。

那是個看起來很普通的剪貼本，使用過的頁數大概佔了一半。最開始幾頁是用膠紙貼著的零星新聞報道，全是唐寧街和白廳那些貓咪們的英姿，估計是英國人偶爾在庭園讀報時隨手剪下來的。再往下翻幾頁，是幾張顔色和色澤仍然完好的花瓣書簽；還有零散的紙幣，用透明塑料膜保護著，看上去是已經不在市面上流通的版本了，居然還保持得頗為乾净。

英國向來是懷舊和愛惜舊物件的。但身爲國家，他們終究活過了太長時間，與他們有關的零碎物件的數量是那樣龐大，他們無可避免地會忘記其中一些，這個剪貼本就是那其中之一了吧。

英國還在緩慢地翻頁，美國及時地將差點掉落的信箋夾住，朝陽光的方向照了下：「這是？」

英國人抬起手臂將信箋拿了回來，重新夾好：「和邱園管理人交流花卉情報的信。」

「好吧。」那些信箋的樣式都很新，美國人心想用智能手機或者哪怕發個電郵難道不是更快，但也無意干涉對方的喜好和習慣。

他向英國伸出手，問：「能看看其他嗎？」

「看在你難得這麽有禮貌的份上，請。」英國人揚起的嘴角帶著點嘲諷，把本子放到美國人的掌心。

美國青年「嘿嘿」笑了聲，顯然並不介意年長國家那不時的小刻薄，開始往下翻動剪貼本，突然就愣住了。

「……你原來還留著這個啊。」

「……啊。」英國人的聲音居然透著驚訝。

由繁複對稱的幾何圖形構成的晶體，即便是模糊的黑白照片也能分辨出那上方的亮澤——雪花的照片。

美國一眼就認出了那張照片的來源，那可是他上上個世紀親手拍攝的。具體的拍攝年份他已經記不清了，總之是在十九世紀後期，攝影成像技術還沒推廣的年代。他和熱衷研究天氣現象的國民一起，背著沉重的攝影工具前往佛特蒙州的雪山，兩人在山上小木屋觀察等待了好幾天，才終於拍到那年冬天落在地面的第一片雪花。

美國把剪貼本上的照片取下來，背面是一行模糊開的字，勉强能分辨出是「這是今年冬天的第一片雪花，在融化之前拍下來的。很厲害吧，送給你。」沒有收件人，沒有落款，也沒有標記年份。

他已經不記得那是因爲自己當時心情過於亢奮而寫得匆忙，還是純粹覺得哪怕不署名，那位重要的收件人也能領略這照片的含義。那時候他還很年輕——比現在的19嵗青年外型還要「年輕」的時代，行事更衝動也更無謀——也許不過是欠考慮吧。

英國人沉默地站在美國身旁，視綫在雪花的照片上來回掃了幾回，表情略為複雜。

他覺得自己這幾十年大概是過於沉浸在和美國確立的這份親密關係中了。以至於如果不是這偶然的發現，他竟不太記得收到這張照片是在具體的哪一年，發生在什麽場景中——有些曾經刻入腦海的記憶，竟就這樣慢慢淡化了。

他能回想起來的是，那時候比現在年輕的美國和他既不親近也不算疏遠。獨立後的青少年的野心是那樣膨脹又毫無拘束，那些關於「美利堅合衆國」的探索和發明、侵略和野蠻的消息，隨著書信和報紙溢過了大西洋的邊緣。

那些年他和美國之間的關係在外界看來是「友好」的。早年的戰爭陰霾逐年消散，商業貿易的來往越發頻密，民間交流越來越多，英屬加拿大和美國的交情也相當穩定。

來自大西洋的老鷹不時地會給他捎來一些來自美國的「私人問候」——簡短的信箋、或是類似這樣的照片，沒有太多言語，也未必會署名，卻足以讓他心中生出千絲萬縷的牽挂，和隱隱的不甘。

就算細節已經記不清，然而對象是美國、美國，總是這個美國。

「怎麽了？」美國看著兀自走神的英國。

「……我在反省，這些年還真是留著很多不知該說是有價還是無價的物件。」英國人拿過美國人手上的照片，聲音似乎有些負氣，「比如這種的，推算下來起碼超過150年歷史了，可以拿到古董行上拍賣的珍稀品。」

「你才捨不得賣，」美國人將照片放回原位固定好，狡黠地朝他眨了眨眼，「這個算跨大西洋的定情信物了吧。」

「我可不記得那時候向你許諾過什麽，」英國瞪了美國一眼，那眼神自然毫無震懾力。他把話題轉回美國干擾他的理由：「……你不是要剪頭髮嗎，快幫忙準備。」

「哈哈，明明剛才還有點不情願。」

「你這家夥，根本沒有給我拒絕的空間吧。」

「當然。」美國人毫不羞愧地點頭。

英國人「哼」了一聲，從置物櫃中取出一大曡報紙，分成兩批，在旁邊草地上鋪開一批。

美國順著英國的眼神指示把置物櫃旁的木凳拉了過來，放在平鋪的報紙中間，坐上去，肌肉份量充足的青年在濕軟土壤中留下了明顯的深坑。

英國人靈活地把另一批報紙摺叠起來並環成兜的形狀，直接卡在美國人的T裇領口上，用來接住頭髮。然後他摘下美國人的眼鏡放進圍裙口袋，把對方明顯從起床開始就沒打理過的頭髮稍微梳好，打量一陣，決定從後面開始修剪。

反正閑得無聊，美國決定繼續欣賞英國那個剪貼本裡沒什麽主題可言的「收藏」：市面上就能買到的詩箋、切爾西花展的紀念票……直到發現那張即便壓了膠也掩飾不住陳舊痕跡的照片時，他才停下手指，上揚的嘴角緩緩地收斂起來。

那是一張無論從什麽層面來看都具有深刻歷史意義、卻不會出現在世人眼前的人像照——1941年的美國和英國，以及在穿著各自國家軍服的他們身旁，那沒有太多表情的富蘭克林.D.羅斯福和笑容略為尷尬的溫斯頓.邱吉爾。

儘管照片拍攝的背景是在戰艦上，但整張構圖看上去實在毫無後來歷史描述的「美國終於向堅韌守護國土的英國伸出援手」這樣的希望和光芒可言。

照片上的四個人中就有兩人坐著輪椅，羅斯福是因爲長期的疾病纏身；而英國則是被德國發動的大空襲炸得七零八落，美國在某個地方找回失蹤的他之後，年長國家仍有好一陣子連站立和走動都成問題。

美國人盯著照片上略略垂著頭的英國人。

黑白照片隱藏了年長國家那時蒼白得異常的臉和眼睛下方的陰影，而年輕國家筆直地站在那輪椅旁邊，眼神停留在英國的髮旋上，帶著似是而非的笑意。假如開展民調讓人們評判這是否「英雄」和「盟友」該有的表情，很大概率是會收穫否定答案的。

美國非常肯定身後的英國人也在注視著照片，對方手上的動作起初只是變得緩慢，此時已經停下了。他心想這照片被冲洗的次數肯定屈指可數，底片的話，大概是在自家倉庫的不知哪個角落吧。

而英國，應該是哪個春天或秋天的下午，從他書房那個橡木書櫃最上方的相簿裡把這照片取出來，一邊在庭院喝茶一邊獨自回憶往昔，心情惆悵或失落的狀態下，直接把照片留在這剪貼本裡了。

畢竟後世的人們再怎麽用宏大激昂的敘事來美化二戰時期的英國，或英國人的精神，這照片上的「英國」本身，就算沒到「落魄不堪」和「性命垂危」的程度，起碼也夠得上「狼狽」這樣的形容詞了。

「我以爲你會把這個扔掉呢。」

「……怎麽可能。就算扔掉了也不會忘記，也改寫不了歷史。」

「 確實，」美國頓了頓，說，「幸好那個時候，是我找到了你。」

英國沉默了一陣，然後很輕地嘆了口氣：「……也就你能找到那種地方了吧。」

「畢竟對象可是狡猾又擅長躲藏的英國，英雄不特地出場可不行。」

「……我也很慶幸，是你找到了我。」英國這麽説著，掃了眼美國的後腦勺，然後繞到青年的身前，彎下腰。他的剪刀重新動了起來，綠色的眼睛打量著美國的劉海，臉上的表情平靜。

「你啊，要是能早個幾十年承認就好了。」美國眯起眼睛，是比剛才更明亮的神色。

英國無意識地抿了抿嘴唇：「不是每個人都像你那樣，什麽事情都能輕易接受的。」大概還是有些心虛，他説完緊張地瞥了美國一眼。

「啊——反正結果是好的，遲就遲了。」美國順勢抬起下巴，在英國人鼻尖用力親了一口，換來對方皺起粗眉毛的表情：「笨蛋，別亂動！」

「哈哈哈，誰讓我就是喜歡你呢，彆扭又倔強也是其中一部分。」

「……」

偷襲的親吻得逞，并且看到英國染上紅暈的臉頰，美國於是快樂地坐正身體，問：「懷念過那個時候嗎？」

「……算不上懷念。國民和政客的話，倒是常常談起，」英國嘆了口氣，不無諷刺補充了一句，「『美好的舊時光』什麽的……人類熱衷的選擇性記憶罷了。」

「『舊時光』啊。他們以爲過濾和屏蔽掉那些痛苦和不堪，再把做過的糟糕事情正當化，自己就能屹立不倒了。説穿了就是弱者嘛。」美國輕描淡寫地說。

在英國因他那有些惡劣的發言而發愣時，青年突然哈哈大笑起來。

英國人疑惑地順著他的視綫看去，引起青年發笑的那頁并不是照片，而是從報紙剪下來的報道——大標題為「兩美國人在弗羅里達州捕獲體重485kg的鰐魚」的新聞，附上了模糊的舊式印刷照片。照片裡那個側身站在高臺上、垂直提著鰐魚龐大身軀的怪力青年，顯然就是美國本人。報紙雖然沒有日期，但看排版和樣式，應該是幾十年前的事了吧。

看著英國有些鬱悶的表情，美國終於停下那過分誇張的笑：「啊哈哈——我都不記得自己幹過這種事了，原來還上地方新聞了啊。竟然沒有人試著幫我申請吉尼斯紀錄。」美國自顧自地說，又想了想，語氣很是得意，「英國你啊，還真是特別關注我。」

英國既不承認也不否認，繼續「咔擦、咔擦」地修剪美國人頭頂那因爲長長而顯得厚重的頭髮：「……畢竟可以當成取笑你的材料。」

其實他自己也不記得剪貼本中還有這麽一張剪報了。

現在回想的話，應該是跟皇室成員聊到打獵和野生動物的話題，之後登錄美國國會圖書館的電子檔案庫找資料時偶然發現這份報道的。美國這家夥居然毫不掩飾怪力還大咧咧地留影上了報紙，上報紙的理由居然跟對方作爲「超大國」的身份毫無關聯而是因爲一頭鰐魚，整件事實在太有美國人的風格又莫名好笑，於是他一時興起讓秘書將新聞打印出來，隨手貼在手邊的筆記本上，之後就把這事忘了。

……好吧。他必須承認現在再看這篇報道仍覺得莫名好笑，真的「很美國人」。

「我不介意你繼續記錄我這些勇武傳奇哦。」

「……少自吹自擂了。」聲音裡掩飾不住笑意。

有微風緩緩地穿過庭園，不至於吹亂報紙上堆起來的金色碎髮的程度，落在他們皮膚上是輕盈的觸感。

美國吹掉落在自己鼻尖上的頭髮，突然問：「這裡，現在有小精靈嗎？」

英國愣了一下，意外的話題讓他的語氣有些猶豫：「有……就在那邊的花叢上。」他朝旁邊的植被努了努嘴。

「是嗎，那挺好，」美國朝身前的年長國家眨眨眼，「可以讓你的小精靈幫忙翻頁嗎？現在這個姿勢會把這個本子弄髒。」

英國無意識地撇了撇嘴，見青年那雙天藍色的眼睛寫滿了誠懇，確定對方沒有調侃的意思，於是朝露出躍躍欲試表情的小花仙和薄荷飛飛兔點了點頭。

幾秒鐘後，美國感到有無形的力量托起了他手中的筆記本，本子緩緩地懸浮、上升，在和他的視綫持平的位置停住。

幾十年前美國就從英國那邊收下一頭他根本看不見的小獨角獸，自然不會再為這種超自然現象感到驚嚇，然而看著眼前懸浮的筆記本，他仍有些感嘆：「你……確實是魔法國度啊。」

「也沒有那麽罕見吧，挪威也能看見。」

「科學手段無從驗證的事物，在現今的世界看來就是罕見了啊，也因此世人才會那麽熱衷地談論。」

「哼……真是自以爲是的科學派論述。」

「姑且當作是吧——但相對的，科學手法也沒辦法對『這個』證僞。」

英國正想說什麽，美國朝筆記本的方向說了聲「請翻頁」，那筆記本就「如他所願」地翻過了一頁。

青年於是開懷地笑起來：「我能明白你爲什麽這麽喜歡它們了，真可愛啊。」

他的話音剛落，托著本子的薄荷飛飛兔害羞地撲棱起了翅膀，負責翻頁的兩位小花仙則嘻嘻地笑了起來——當然美國看不到這些。

而英國的心中是一陣柔軟。

這個……美國啊。

他微微抿起嘴唇，停下了剪刀，空出的那隻手撫上年輕國家的臉頰：「顴骨這邊好像曬傷了，你最近跑到野外去了嗎。」

「哦，來這邊之前那幾天在白宮那邊裝太陽能板，應該是那時候曬的吧。」

「爲什麽要在白宮裝太陽能板……」

「新上司喜歡那種的嘛。」美國聳聳肩，「還順便幫忙蓋了狗房。」

「哦……有聽說你家新上司的寵物是領養來的搜救犬。」

「兩頭很威風的德國牧羊犬哦，教養不錯。你下個月過來看看吧？」

「……也沒什麼不可以的。」

「哈哈，就這麽説定了。」

他們就這樣一邊説話，一邊繼續這微妙平衡著的理髮過程：英國沉穩地操作剪刀，而美國小聲地指示他看不見的小精靈們翻動剪貼本。

剩下的那幾頁貼著些美國人很有印象的照片：他、加拿大和澳大利亞在白宮籃球場打球的剪影，英國和新西蘭在樹蔭下休息的特寫，還有他們在白宮南草坪野餐的情景——來自一位白宮攝影師的鏡頭，大概也就十幾年前的事情。

「這幾張，明明可以好好收進相簿裡的嘛。」美國將臉上的碎頭髮甩開，沒意識到那動作讓小精靈們下意識飄遠了半寸，「那位攝影師拍了不少我們兩個的照片，我記得他還送了本相冊給你。」

「那部分我有好好地分類保存，」英國認真地說，視綫掃過照片，「這幾張……應該是去年還是前年，加拿大來作客時拿出來給他看的，之後忘記收回去了。」

美國人「嘿嘿」一笑，說：「我那段時間也拍了不少哦，回去之後傳一份電子檔給你吧？」

英國毫不遲疑地回答：「嗯，記得給加拿大也傳一份。」

「當然。」

年長國家細瘦的手仍在他眼前小幅度地移動，細碎的金髮落在嘴唇上時，美國沒來由地想笑。

不久後他聽到英國呼了口氣，雙手掃過他沾著碎頭髮的額頭：「好了。不過還要冲下水才乾净。」説完將夾在美國T裇領子的報紙全都取下，彎腰連草地上的報紙一同摺叠起來。

美國人朝合上剪貼本的小精靈們的方向道了謝，然後起身撿起草地邊上的水管，重新坐下，直接對著腦袋和脖子一頓冲洗。

等英國再站起身的時候，美國將他拉到身前，濕漉漉的頭直接抵在他的胸口。

「這是在幹嘛，拿我當擦頭髮的毛巾？還是……撒嬌？」英國人挑起嘴角，揉了下青年濕潤的金髮。

「從剛才開始就想這樣做了。」美國人的雙手順勢環住他的腰。

「……我身上都是泥。」

「沒關係，我身上都是水，」美國青年的腦袋在他懷裏蹭了幾下，肩膀和手臂因爲剛淋過水而有些冰涼，「再説，泥土和花草的味道，也不賴。」

他的視綫往下移動，草地上兩人的影子叠成了一整片相同的色調。

「你在笑什麼。」即便看不見青年的臉，英國也能猜出對方的表情，他盡量讓自己的語氣顯得隨意。

「嗯？」美國抬起眼睛，對上英國人微抿著的嘴唇，臉上明顯一樂，「我啊，突然有種被『愛著』的感覺。」

「……你這傢伙，為什麼總是能把這種肉麻話說出口。」英國停下手，浮上羞赧神情的臉別向一側，用手虛掩著。

「哈哈，這種程度很普通嘛。」美國將那隻手拉了過來，嘴唇凑上去吻他的手心，「偶爾會有這種情緒吧？因爲成爲某個人心中的第一位而感到愉快。」

英國心想你那表情與其說是「愉快」不如說是「自負又得意」，他停頓了下，語氣突然帶上了嘲諷：「像我們這樣的存在，經常會被『某群人』稱爲第一位吧？所謂的愛『國』情懷。」

美國轉了轉眼睛：「看是什麽形式了。活了這麽長時間，我們都有遇到不錯的家夥嘛。」

「也有很狂熱的混賬們啊。」英國語氣惡劣地回答。

「哦，太狂熱的那種還是算了吧。」

「……你確實挺有立場說這句話。」

事實上何止美國和英國，在他們這些「國家的人類形態」身旁，以「愛國」為藉口的構陷和罪惡上演過無數次，人們在不同的歷史時期用著不同的措辭和形式，實行著與「愛」無關也與「國」無關的行爲，本質從來是傷害。英國也好，美國也好，他們都見證過其中的危害。

但年長國家覺得他跟年輕國家的想法多少有些不同。

作爲從數十年前開始衰弱和收斂的老大國，他的國民也逐漸在這過程中脫離狂熱的情緒，這個國度的新生一代已經沒那麽容易被政治修辭和宏大敘事浸染。然而在美國似乎是另一番景象，超大國仍是野心勃勃，他本人、還有他那部分總有著雄心壯志和狂妄理念的國民們，那些掌握著最多資源的顯要和精英們，似乎在面臨彎道時也無意踩下減速器，無意深思熟慮再行動。

儘管他們親身經歷了那麽多的歷史，見過各種警惕信號，聽過許多驚世聲音，但在如今這樣的時代，誰知道那些狂熱的歷史論述是有規律可循的、階段性的，還是會演變成比過去更嚴重的、無法遏制的災難呢。

人們以「愛」之名進行道德綁架，正當化索取和掠奪，美化奴役和壓迫，欺騙他人的同時也被欺騙，整個世界佈滿了情感的僞造品。

文明的進步，技術的突飛猛進，會讓人類變得更仁慈和寬容嗎？誰也無法保證。

……這該是多麽讓人厭倦的歷史演變啊。

「你太容易負面思考了。」美國的聲音打破了他們擁抱時的沉默。

「……我明明什麽也沒說。」

「我明白的。」

「……」

許久之後，英國才將鼻子那點發酸壓了下去，輕輕地「嗯」了聲。他瞥見一隻個頭很小的七星瓢蟲落在他抱住美國腦袋的手指上，很快又飛走了。

他是資歷深厚的國家，他自認知識量和閲歷超出普通人類無數倍，但他卻沒有信心去定義所謂的「愛」。

英國人此時能感到慶幸的是，在這個時間和空間裡，他既沒打算從美國身上需索什麽，也不會考慮這之前或之後的利益和戰略合作，他的心中沒有任何關於政治或經濟或其他什麽的算計。

兩人能這樣碰觸著、擁抱著，他能聼到美國快樂或不快樂的聲音，能感受對方的擁抱和體溫，可以掃去對方頭髮上的水珠和塵埃，他已經感到滿足。

英國知道美國的心情不可能100%與他同步，但青年的擁抱是那樣地滿懷力度和溫柔，他知道他們的情感是相互的。

在這裡他只是擁有很多回憶的英國人亞瑟.柯克蘭，而對方只是擁有很多回憶的美國人阿爾弗雷德.F.瓊斯。他們是相愛的。

英國人用力地眨眨眼，抬頭望向已從灰藍色變成明藍色的天空，雲朵下方連接到樹林上端的位置架出了一道朦朧的彩虹。

「啊……」他不禁發出一聲嘆息。

美國這才稍微鬆開環住英國的手，也望向天空，很快地從口袋中拿出手機對著那道彩虹連拍了幾張，然後掃了眼長方形的熒幕，拍攝效果比他預想中的明顯。

「色澤和輪廓都不錯，這張可以打印出來，讓你也貼在那個剪貼本裡。」

英國低下頭看了眼熒幕：「我就姑且收下好了，」他拍了拍美國的肩膀，又撓了下美國額前挺立著的南塔基島，「你差不多該鬆手了吧。」

「……這個嘛，」美國青年假裝思考了一陣，腦袋更深地埋在英國的胸口，帶著笑意的聲音穿過他身上的薄布料傳來，「今後也不會鬆手的。」

佔據你的回憶你的生活和你的心，這可是只有我才擁有的特權啊。他這麽想著，將英國人往下拉進自己懷裏，他們身下的木凳又往下陷了幾分。

英國人笑著閉上眼睛，瞳色如天空一般的青年溫柔地親吻了他。他們共同呼吸，擁抱彼此。

在這庭園深處，連小精靈們也沒注意到兩人的影子在雨後的陽光下合而爲一。

那影子是「愛」的形態。

― Fin ―

**Author's Note:**

> ― Fin ―
> 
> 1\. 相關歷史事件：  
> 1940年9月—1941年5月德國對倫敦施行的大空襲；1941年8月米英簽訂《大西洋憲章》。  
> 2021年1月美國的國會山暴動。
> 
> 2\. 兩篇聯動文：  
> >> [【米英｜國人組】國家墳場／The Graveyard for the Nations ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22029997)  
> >> [【米英｜國人組】攝影師／The Photographer ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21996475)


End file.
